Chemistry
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Co-Star!AU - Harry is really not impressed when he finds out his co-star is none other than Lucius Malfoy. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Written for the OTP AU! Competition, Round 5 - Co-Star's AU**

* * *

 **Chemistry**

* * *

Harry groaned at the smile on Hermione's face.

"I know that smile. That smile scares me," he muttered, sitting down in front of her desk.

"I've got a new manuscript for you to look at," she told him, pulling a brown envelope from her desk drawer. "And I think you're going to love it."

"What's it about?" Harry asked curiously, reaching forward to take the envelope. He slid the paper from it, noting the title, _If Looks Could Kill_ , with interest.

"It's looking to be the next blockbuster thriller, from what I can find out about it. A charming murderer, handsome but deadly. As far as I can tell, they're building on the phenomenon of TV shows like Dexter."

"Right. And my role?"

"You'd be the love interest."

"So, the murderer is a woman?"

"Nope."

Harry grinned suddenly. "Really? That's different."

"I rather thought you'd enjoy that. However, there's one snag."

Harry groaned. "I knew I should have been scared of that smile."

"Hmm. Your co'star would be Lucius Malfoy."

Dropping the manuscript to the table, Harry shook his head. "No deal."

"Harry! Don't be so difficult! This will be a brilliant addition to your already impressive resume, but if you keep turning down roles just because you have to act across from Malfoy, you're going to stop getting offered them."

Sighing, Harry reluctantly agreed with her. "I know. But it's a huge obstacle and it's going to get bigger everyday. I can't stand the man. He's an egotistical, arrogant -"

"Gorgeous," Hermione interjected.

"Irritating, arsehole," Harry finished, glaring at her.

"I don't understand why you despise him so much," Hermione sighed. "I mean, yeah, he has got an ego the size of a small country, but so have a lot of actors and actresses that you've worked with before and you've never refused to work with them again."

"I can't explain it, Hermione. There's just something about him. I only have to look at him and my blood pressure rises."

She laughed. "Look, the movie is worth making, and I really thing you could do the character justice. Yeah, you don't like Malfoy, but even you have to admit he's a talented actor, and you'll make each other look even better. Really, Harry, what's the worst that could happen? It's one movie."

He shook his head, standing up and taking the manuscript with him. "You're lucky you're adorable, because your eternal optimism is super annoying."

"Yet, you still pay me absurd amounts of money to be your agent. I must be doing something right."

"I'll call you later, Hermione."

"I'll call the director and accept the role, shall I?"

* * *

Harry couldn't deny that he was impressed with the script, and he was excited to start working on it. That Lucius Malfoy was currently standing across the room smirking at him was the only downside. Hermione, ever prepared, arrived before Harry could burst a blood valve and pressed a coffee in his hands.

"Started yet?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"Not yet. Seems there's a problem with Malfoy, his agent is trying to sort it out now."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course there is. Want me to go and find out what's going on?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. We'll start as soon as his highness is happy, I'm sure."

She chucked. Before she could reply, the director walked into the room, followed by a still talking Narcissa Black, Lucius' agent.

"Are we ready?" the director asked, looking between his main actors. Without waiting for a reply, he nodded. "Good."

"Actually, we're not done," Narcissa growled. "Mr Malfoy, as I have _already_ explained, is interested in the movie, but we don't understand why he has to be the murderer."

Lucius nodded. "Narcissa is correct. I mean, look at me. I don't exactly look like a homicidal maniac, do I?"

"Killer's don't look like killers if they're good at their job, Mr Malfoy. It's kind of the point of the movie, or have you not even bother to read the manuscript?"

"Ah, Mr Potter. A pleasure, I'm sure. Mr Potter would make a wonderful killer, don't you think?" Lucius asked, turning to look at the director.

The director groaned.

"Can we just do the run through," Harry asked. "Some of us don't have time to waste on pettiness. You've got the lead role, enjoy it for fucks sake."

"Do I detect jealousy, Mr Potter?" Lucius asked smoothly, making Harry snort with amusement.

"No. You detect irritation, and possibly some homicidal tendencies that might just make an appearance unless you do some bloody work!"

With Hermione trying to cover her amusement, and Narcissa Black glaring at Harry, the run through finally began.

* * *

"Harry! Where are you?" Hermione shouted into the phone, frantic with worry and annoyance.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes or so."

"What happened? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!"

"I know, I'm sorry. They decided to bring up the operation on Aunt Alice, and Neville didn't want to wait in the waiting room by himself. I didn't find out until this morning or I would have let you know."

"Alright, Harry. Fair warning, Lucius is on the warpath and he is not happy."

Harry snorted. "Like I give a damn about Malfoy's happiness. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Oh, at last. I feel like I've aged a decade waiting for you," Lucius sneered when Harry walked onto the set.

"Well, you certainly look it," Harry replied, before kissing Hermione's cheek. "Did you tell the director why I'm late?"

"I did. How's Neville?"

"He's alright. Aunt Alice made it through the operation but we'll just have to wait and see if it had any success. It's a long shot."

"Will they be trying with Mr Longbottom?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "He's already to ill. He probably wouldn't make it through the surgery."

"Potter, while I'm sure your work ethic is lax at best, we'd appreciate you not slowing down the rest of us while you're at it," Narcissa sneered when she entered the room. "Do you think you could make yourself into something _slightly_ presentable so that we can _finally_ get on with filming."

Before Harry could reply with something equally as scathing, Hermione gently rubbed his arm. "Come on Harry, hair and make up are waiting for you."

* * *

Harry was relaxing in his trailer, waiting to film his last scene of the day. In all honesty, he was glad that the filming was almost over, he didn't think he could cope with being around Lucius and Narcissa much longer. Lucius alone was bad enough, but his agent was like a poodle without a muzzle. Beautiful to look at but a bloody nightmare to be around.

"Mr Potter," came the smooth voice of Harry's most hated co-star. Not even waiting for Harry to answer the door, the blonde man stepped inside the trailer. "I think we should practise today's scene."

Harry was sure the tone could be described as seductive if it had come from anyone else. "I'd rather not. The less time I have to spend with my lips attached to yours the better."

"Come now, Harry. Even you cannot deny the chemistry between us. The cameramen have been twittering about nothing else for the entire filming process."

"Then we'll have no worries when we're shooting the kiss scene first time, will we? If you'd kindly remove yourself from my presence, I will see you on set."

Harry turned away from Lucius and put his shirt on, hoping that the man would get the hint. Sadly, he'd never been that lucky.

"I don't know why you keep denying the attraction between us, Harry. You'll give up eventually, you know. Why put the effort in to deny me?"

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Harry murmured, his fingers deftly doing the buttons up on his shirt.

"I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual when I'm around you. Do you disagree?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep his anger in check. Egotistical bastard. "You know what? You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." Harry pushed past the blond and jumped down the two steps to the ground. Looking back at the obviously shocked Lucius, he smiled. "Lock up when you've finished admiring yourself in my mirror, won't you? I'll see you on set."

* * *

"You know what I am, what I've done. Can you still love me, knowing all that you know?" Lucius asked, his voice low and sultry.

Harry forced himself to smile seductively. "You've ensnared me completely. I have no options left but to accept you for all you are and all you do. The real question, is do you love me enough to let me live with your secrets?"

Their lips joined, and cliched though he knew it was, fireworks sparked for Harry. The kiss was everything he'd always thought a kiss should be, and as he tried to remember that he was on set, this wasn't real, Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist.

Harry felt the telltale jab of Lucius' finger, and he fell backwards as he was supposed to, the fake blood pocket pierced and oozing all over him. A fake knife was situated in the middle of the blood as Harry lay back on the ground.

Lucius stood over him, a sad expression on his face. "I'll never love anyone enough for that."

* * *

Harry tried to beg out of the wrap party. He cried headache, tiredness, even told Hermione he didn't want to puke all over her pretty new dress, all to no avail. He wasn't allowed to skip the party when he was one of the main characters, she told him.

He stood in a corner, shrouded in as much shadow as he could find, hoping that it would help him remain invisible. Usually, he enjoyed the wrap party, but he just wanted to forget he'd ever made this movie. The last few scenes, he'd shot in a daze, his mind on the kiss that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

"I hoped you'd be here," Lucius murmured, sidling up to where Harry stood.

"Leave me alone. I don't have to play nice anymore, the movie is over."

"I'm not sure you really played 'nice' at any time, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "I was nicer than I wanted to be. I really don't like you."

"I know. Intense dislike is better than the hatred you had before we started filming though, so I'll take that as a win."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you get sent so many manuscripts that I'm already confirmed on, Harry? I wanted to work with you. Did you not find it odd that I, a man who only ever works on romantic comedies, decided that a thriller would be a good movie for me?"

"Can't say I did. You don't occupy my mind enough to think things like that through," Harry replied, lying through his teeth. He felt Lucius' hand trace the skin just beneath his shirt at the waist and shuddered involuntarily.

"Let me take you to dinner."

"No."

"Then let me take you to bed, then to dinner."

"No," Harry replied, though even to his own ears, his tone wavered.

"One dinner, Harry, and if you don't want to see me again, I'll leave you alone, I swear. Let me show you the real Lucius Malfoy."

"One dinner?"

"And a night in my hotel room," Lucius added, and Harry saw him smirk sinfully.

With a sigh, Harry nodded. "Just so you know, I'm only letting you take me to dinner for the after part. You might annoy me, but as you said. Even I can't deny the chemistry."

* * *

 **Gringotts Prompts**

 **Orange Is The New Black** \- Killers don't look like killers if they're good at their jobs.

 **Once Upon A Time** \- There is a huge obstacle and it's going to get bigger everyday.

 **Once Upon A Time** \- I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual.

 **Once Upon A Time** \- Oh, at last. I feel like I've aged a decade waiting for you. / Well, you certainly look like it.

 **Vampire Diaries** \- You're lucky you're adorable, because you're eternal optimism is super annoying.

 **Vampire Diaries** \- You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you.


End file.
